Well, This'll be Interesting!
by caitybug13
Summary: Akito wants to babysit while Kyo and Tohru have a date night. (a 3-shot thingy) Spoilers for the entire manga, so don't read unless you have completely finished reading fruits basket.


Part 1-

"No. Absolutely not."

"B-but, Kyo-kun…" Tohru frowned at her husband, a worrisome crease forming above her eyebrow. She felt caught in between her husband and her friends, Shigure-san and Akito-chan. And she had already told Akito yes…

"There is no way I am letting that idiot alone with Aya-chan! No way." Kyo turned and glared at Shigure, "And you don't count either, so don't even say you're going to be there to help, you bastard."

"B-but, Kyo-kun," Tohru tried again.

"Yes, but Kyo-kun…" Shigure pouted at Kyo and copied Tohru's words in a much whinier voice. "I'll be there with her so everything will be all right!"

"What did I just say?!"

Kyo looked like he was just about ready to explode and, although it probably wasn't smart, Tohru interjected again. "B-but, K-Kyo-kun…"

"What?!" Kyo turned his angry gaze on Tohru and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked down and began to stutter, unaware when Kyo's gaze softened. He rubbed the back of his neck in shame and then interrupted her incessant apologies. "Look, you don't have to apologize every time I lose my temper, so just stop it, will ya?"

Tohru peeked at him from behind her bangs. Kyo was always telling her she should stop apologizing so much and start standing up for herself more, but she always reverted back to her normal self when the time came. "Sorry," she said and Kyo sighed in exasperation. She really never would change, even after so many years of being married. But, although Kyo wouldn't say out loud, he was actually really glad that being with him for so long hadn't changed her in the least. She was the same Tohru he had fallen in love with.

"But – Oh! What should I do?" Tohru had on her worry face as she began talking to herself. Kyo watched her, annoyed, but mostly at himself. "What should I do? I shouldn't have said yes without talking to Kyo-kun first, but Akito-chan looked so happy, and I just… no. This is all my fault. Kyo-kun should have known first. Oh, what should I do…"

"Fine!" Kyo interrupted her and Shigure couldn't help but smirk at the two in front of him. "Do what you want," Kyo muttered and, without looking at his wife, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her back, "just stop worrying so much."

Shigure gave the two a moment before he began the teasing. "Look at you two. Still as innocent as a pair of high-schoolers. Is that a blush I see, Kyo? Look, Tohru! Kyo is blushing!"

To Kyo's mortification, Tohru actually looked and began to giggle before quickly pecking him on the nose. Kyo blushed further and shot a look at Shigure. His anger was only held back because Tohru returned to his arms, closing her eyes and hugging him tightly.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Shigure said, and then escaped from the room before Kyo could even think about doing anything about it.

After a moment, Kyo broke the comfortable silence.

"Why does Akito want to watch Aya-chan anyways?"

Tohru pulled away and, for a moment, Kyo regretted having broken the silence. It was when they were alone, like now, that Kyo really enjoyed hugging his wife. He remembered a time when he would have never thought that possible, being able to hold Tohru in his arms whenever and for as long as he wanted.

Tohru had a thoughtful look on her face, a crease above her eyebrow, and Kyo was tempted to pull her back to him in order to make her stop thinking so much. But doing that would be too embarrassing, especially after Shigure's comment only a moment ago. Tohru finally looked up at him.

"I don't know. I thought it sort of strange that she would ask, but I was honestly so happy about it that I didn't think much about _why_." She paused. "She seemed sort of distracted and worried though…" That didn't set Kyo's mind at ease. He didn't trust that woman to watch his child when she was completely aware, and especially didn't trust her if she seemed distracted by something. Tohru snapped him out of his worried thoughts. "Do you think something is going on with Akito? Is she okay?"

Kyo scowled, "How would I know something like that?! Like I would pay attention to Akito."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that. I knew better-"

Kyo pulled her in to him again and buried his face in her hair. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing?"

"Sorry," she said.

Kyo smiled into her hair and squeezed her tighter.

. . . . .

"Okay, so bedtime is 8:30. Oh! But don't worry if you can't get to bed exactly then and… Oh! A bath. Don't forget to give her a bath… Not that I don't trust you to not remember, I just…"

"Tohru," Shigure finally interrupted the worried ranting that had taken the better part of a half an hour. So far, Tohru had explained to them what to eat for dinner, what to do in free time, what school work Aya-chan needed to do, when to have her take a bath, what time to go to bed, what to read before bed, what… Basically everything. Twice, if not more. And she had apologized for most everything she had said to do. Shigure placed his hands on the mother's shoulders and bent to look her in the eye. "Stop worrying. Akito and I are not entirely incapable of taking care of Aya, and Aya is old enough to even do most of this on her own. So there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. Okay?"

Tohru nodded quickly, took a deep breath, and smiled at the slightly nervous looking Akito. "I trust you guys to take good care of her."

Meanwhile, both Aya-chan and her father, Kyo, were sulking in the corner of the room. Neither were particularly happy about the arrangement, but neither were willing to crush Tohru by refusing. The two were very alike, even though both would deny it.

Aya was six years old now, going on seven. She had just started elementary school this year, and already problems had arisen. She was jumpy, and guarded, and liked to pick fights for really no reason. Her only real soft spot was her mother, whom she liked to contend with her father for loving the most.

Aya-chan would put up with Shigure and Akito watching her for her mother's sake, but she was determined to make this interesting if she could.

The look on Aya-chan's face made Akito want to re-evaluate her decision on wanting to babysit tonight, but it was already too late. Kyo was standing outside of the door, waiting for his wife while she gave a kiss to her daughter and wished the three luck for the night.

The door closed behind her and Akito was left alone with Shigure and Aya-chan.

Shigure turned and smiled, and voiced both Akito and Aya's thoughts exactly, although they all felt differently about the words.

"Well, this is going to be interesting!"


End file.
